Tears of the forgoten
by redrose2310
Summary: Dill isn't even a shadow next to his brother and he's a loser at school can someone like him ever find love? Warnings :Cutting, rape in later chapters and other bad stuff better then it sounds
1. I see them

This is my first Rugrats fanfic and like most of my fics it's Angst I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter: Another day of the same

Rating: R

Warnings: lots of bad stuff but only Cutting in this chapter 

Pairings: None yet but will be

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dill sighed as he looked out the window his brother and the other teens from around the neighborhood were washing Tommy's new car and having a blast doing it Lil, Kimy and their friend Casey were in bikinis soaping the front of the hot little red sports car Tommy had got after he got his license last month. Phil and Chucky were suppose to be washing off the back of the car but were really spraying the girls and laughing when they screamed and threw soapy sponges back at them. Tommy was laughing at his friends antics from the front seat of the car were he was trying to find some music on the radio.

Dill would have once been out their with them but since Tommy and the other's had gone off to high school last year Dill hadn't been able to hang out with them much to the delight of Kimy and the twins Chucky hadn't seemed to care though and Tommy had been to busy to notice for the most part. With out Tommy at the junior high Dill's life had been hell to put it bluntly. He'd been being bullied by just about everyone and because he'd never had any friends besides Tommy's who only let him hang around because he was Tommy's brother so he'd had no one to hang out with or eat lunch with so he'd been alone. 

Dill had slowly started to pull more and more in to himself not just at school but at home not that that was hard, Tommy had moved into their grandpa's old room and their folks were just so proud of how Tommy had been put into honor class and was the first freshmen to make the school football team in 30 years with is also why he got such a nice car even before he turned 16, but it mint no one took any notice in Dill. And so far the summer had been the same way. Dill sighed he hated his life but he just knew it was his fault he just wasn't good enough. He knew he was ugly not like Tommy who was dating half the high school last year and was going steady with Lil so far this summer, Tommy who had got to be 6'5" always set the latest trends of what to wear. Dill was the opposite he'd never had a girlfriend or been on a date, but he hadn't wanted a girlfriend he liked boys another reason he was a loser not that anyone knew that fact though, he didn't have his brother's fashion since either he always wore the same thing baggy black jeans and a black sweater that was 3 times to big for him he started wearing those type of clothes to hide the cuts on his body but I'll tell you about that in time, He also hated his curly red hair it was one of the big points of his body the bullies loved to joke him about, he couldn't get the curls out and the way his head was shaped didn't help he'd let it grow out and wore it pulled back in a tight ponytail. 

Dill took one last look out the window at his brother and Tommy's friends and turned to go up stairs to his room. His room was littered with books, on his bed, on his desk next to the computer that used to be Tommy's until he got an new one and on the shelf over the head of his bed. The room looked the same as it always had except it only had one bed and the books. 

Dill sighed again and laid down on his bed he reached under his pillow and pulled out a pocket knife he'd shoplifted on a dare 6 months before in an attempt to make some friends it hadn't worked. He opened the knife and pulled off his sweater, his chest and upper arms were covered in thin cuts. He remembered that his door was unlocked so he got up and fixed that while he was standing he pulled off his pants and back down on the bed he had long painful cuts running up his inner thighs. Dill pressed the blade to an uncut part of his arm just below his shoulder and pressed down and pulled it down blood ran down his arm Dill hiss in pain a smile came to his face he happy to be punishing himself for being good enough because his family were to nice to do it for him. Dill frowned as he looked down and saw he'd cut just a little to deep he grabbed some tissues from his side table and had it to his arm until the bleeding stopped once it did Dill dressed again and cleaned his knife and picked up the book he'd been reading that week.

"Another day of the same" Dill sighed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next chapter will be up as soon as I get 10 reviews so I know you all want it to keep coming and I don't mind flames if their signed flames


	2. The little things

Chapter: The little things

Rating: R

Warnings: lots of bad stuff cutting and violence in this chapter 

Pairings: None yet but will be soon

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Where are we having the neighborhood BBQ this year Dee.?" Betty asked her friend as she sat across from Deedee at the Pickles home. Deedee frowned "The Finsters want to have it at there place but Stu wants it here so he can show off Tommy's football trophy again" Deedee said with a sigh.

"You must be proud I mean that kid of yours sure is something, I hear their talking about him for caption of the team next year. Woowe I know if it was one of my pups I'd be praging to hahaha" Betty laughed.

"Oh we're very proud of Tommy but Stu's going to make every one sick with his gloating" Deedee grinned. 

"So the Finster's then" Betty said,

"Yep" 

Deedee and Betty went back to drinking thier coffee. After a few minets passed and Dill came into the room in his winter like clothes and opened the frig.

"Aint it a little hot for a sweat bub?" Betty asked with a snort apun seeing the red headed boy. 

"I don't think so" Dill said timidly, Deedee frowned, Dill closed the frig with out taking anything out and looked in the cabinets.

"Dilly where's your brother at?" Deedee asked sipping her coffee Dill frowned but the two women didn't notice.

"He's at Susie's party" Dill said, 

"Oh that's right. Why didn't you go sweetie?" Deedee asked in an indifferent tone.

"I didn't want to is all" Dill lied and left the kitchen.

"That ones an odd one" Betty said and shook her head.

"I know I just don't understand him at all most of the time." Deedee confessed "I can't even find anything like him in Lipshetts not even when he was little. It scares me sometimes" 

Dill went up to his room he didn't even know why he'd bothered to even look for something to eat he could never had an appetite these days but he knew he had to eat he just couldn't get any thing down. He laid down on his bed and looked at the ceiling, He would have loved to go to the party if only to hang out with his brother again but he wasn't invited and Tommy was going there as a date with Lil so he couldn't tag a long not that they'd want him to any way. 

Dill felt tears push the backs of his eyes he hated how weak he was his mind was weaker then anyone in his family's his mom was a teacher, his dad an inventor, his brother an honors student and he was a d and c average student trying to scrape by. His body was weak compared to the other boy's his age and he was to weak to finish himself off that was what made him the saddest, if he could just get it over with he wouldn't burden his family and every one else anymore. 

Dill turned on his stereo and took out his knife but didn't open it yet just started to turn it over and over in his hands. He smiled a little smile as his favorite group came on. Good Charlotte, The little things.

"How appropriate" Dill muttered as he opened his knife. 

'''Yeah, this song is dedicated to every kid who ever got picked last in gym class (yeah, 1999)  
This is for you  
To every kid who never had a date to no school dance (2000 eternal)  
This is for you  
To everyone who's ever been called a freak (come with meeeee)  
Here we, here we go  
What? (y'all know what I'm talking about, y'all know what I'm saying)'''

Dill lifted his shirt and pressed his knife to his stomach.

  
  
'''Like the time in school when we got free lunch and the cool kids beat us up (reduced lunch!)  
And the rich kids had convertibles and we had to ride the bus (fifty-five)  
Like the time we made the baseball team, but they still laughed at us (we still suck)  
Like the time that girl broke up with me cause I wasn't cool enough  
Trick!'''

A small whimper escaped Dill's lips as he slid the knife across his skin and blood driped drown his white flesh.  
  
''Things...  
The little things they always hang around  
The little things they try to break me down  
The little things they just won't go away  
The little things made me who I am today  
You wanna hate me know  
But I won't stop know, cause I can't stop now''

Dill sighed. then burst in to tears. 

"God I'm such a freak" he whisper aloud. 

Dill waited till he stopped bleeding then grabbed his coat and headed out of the house he didn't pass his folks so he didn't have to think of an excuse for way he was going out. The party across the street was going full blast but he headed in the opposite direction. He didn't notice that 4 boys from the party had spotted him and were fallowing him. 

He'd walked as far as the high school before they made a move.

Dill liked to walk around alone at night it let him think. He was just at the edge of the high school's campus when a hand shot out and covered his mouth and arms lifted him up off his feet he kicked his legs and tried to get out of their grip but they were to strong. Dill couldn't see who the people holding him were but he did know were they were dragging him to the gym entrance. 

"Feel like a swim Dill-y" A ruff voice said to him. Then he knew who at least one of them were Alex White his personal bully who unluckily for Dill knew he was terrified of water and always had been. Dill stiffened as the boys dragged him to the schools pool which was still full because of the swiming classes held thier over the summer. Dill kicked and screamed as they boys held him over the water. He saw their faces as they daggled him over the water they were all high schoolers Alex White, Jimmy Waters, Peter Smiter and to Dill's horror Phil Devill. The boy started to dip Dill in the water.

"Want to go for a little swim Dill-y will-y" They taunted him then droped him into the pool.

Dill fell in with a shriek. Suddenly Dill was under the water his heart was going nuts with fear he was sinking and didn't know how to swim he looked up at the laughing boys threw the water reaching out only wanting help.

Alex reached under and pulled his head out he gasped for air the Alex dropped him again he did this over and over again. Dill vaguely heard one of the boys say that they should stop that this was going to far but he didn't try to help. 

Dill felt Alex pull him up on to the side of the pool and started to pull off his shirt. 

+====+====+====+====+====+====+====+====+====+====+====+====+====+====+====+====+

I hope this chapter didn't suck .

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Tanisha: I'm glad you like my work:

salazarslytherin: Um, Thanx?:

fic stealer: No it's not a T/L, P/K, C/oc you'll have to wait and see who's paired with who, sorry:

devon: I'll explain later you'll just have to keep reading to find out:

Voice of doom: Thanx, again wait and see 'hehe':

Pinkie: Dill's my fav. to write about and I'm glad you like it:

fic messenger: THANX:

SUNNYEXISTENCE: your really going to be crying come the next chapter:

Gueston: Thanx ^___^:

Next chapter up soon ^___________^

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	3. Aftermath

Dill woke up in a lot of pain he was laying naked beside the high school pool his thighs were coated in blood and all he could remember was hands grabbing at him, screaming, and pain lots of pain. 

"Oh god, no oh please no" Dill cried burying his face in his hands, Dill stayed there crying for a what seemed like hours. Dill showered in the locker room showers then pulled on his clothing which were still soaking wet.

Dill walked to the woods on the other side of town he hated the outdoors but he didn't want to go past the Carmichaels' house on his way home. Incase the jerks had gone back there to party more. He sat down against one of the trees and cried in to his knees, he felt even more worthless and filthy then before. 

"I want to die. God help me but I do" Dill said partly to himself, partly to god, partly to the trees around him he felt more alone then he ever had in his whole lonely life. He'd just had his virginity ripped away from him.

He was honestly thinking about slitting his wrist for real when he got home.


	4. HElp

Chapter: HELP  
  
  
  
Rating: R  
  
  
  
Warnings: nothing much to need a warning this chapter.   
  
  
  
Pairings: None yet but will be soon  
  
A week had passed and Dill hadn't told anyone of what had happened to him, he'd stayed in his room must of the time not eating almost at all.   
  
He'd put his knife to his wrists twice but he'd stopped himself from pushing down, not that he'd stopped cutting though.   
  
But every night he dreamed of the rape, dreamed of how they'd chased him, he didn't think he could hold out much longer. So he decided to try and get some kind of help. He went threw the phone book and found a teen crisis center in town and decided to go.   
  
That Friday Dill had to force himself out of bed and get dressed. He grabbed his massager bag and put a book and his wallet in it and headed out the door.  
  
It was early and nobody else in the house was awake yet so Dill wrote a quick note saying he was going to the mall and left for the nearest bus stop. The center was down town so Dill was on the bus for almost an hour before he reached his stop he was to scared to read his book or do anything really.  
  
Dill figured if he had to give his name he'd give a fake one or just leave and if he saw anyone he knew he'd leave but he really hoped he could talk to some one and to get some help.  
  
Dil got to the center at about 9:00. Dil sighed in to talk to a coulcer under the name 'Prescott Smith'.   
  
And sat down to wait.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hey what's Dil's middle name Preston or Prescott?  
  
]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[  
  
SUNNYEXISTENCE: Here's MoRE for you I hoped you like it.  
  
Starry Nights: I'm getting a spellchecker as fast as I can 'Pouts' oh ya I'm glad you like it.  
  
Lil Kimi: Sorry but I had to make Phil be part of it it's for the plot later on and I will finish this so don't worry about that ^__^.  
  
starlightv: thanks for reading and I'm glad you like it but seek help your scary. And it's longer no affiance about the seek help thing but come on I don't think Dil would shoot up the school more like shoot himself but thinks for reading.  
  
Pinky: this chapter is longer so be happy *___*. 


	5. Phil?

Phil pasted back and forth in his room. He hadn't left his room much since he and the other guys had gotten drunk and... and "Raped Dill" Phil whispered the last part aloud to himself. He'd done dumb stuff before but never RAPED anyone. Never really even hurt anyone but he'd gone along with the others and now he had to live with it.  
  
He'd seen Dill the day before he'd been really pale and his eyes had been so red it looked like he'd been crying nonstop until then but the poor boy had every right to cry after what they'd done to him. Phil could still hear the pain filled screams.  
  
"Phil!?!" Phil looked toward the door where his sister was standing.  
  
"Yeah Lil?" Phil said,  
  
"You okay Phil you've seemed I don't know out of it since the party" Lil said.  
  
"I'm fine sis" *Unlike Dil* Phil added to himself. Lil bit her lip she knew he was lying but she didn't know why.  
  
"Okay Phil, um you coming over to Chuckie's we're renting some movies" Lil asked. Phil nodded and his sister left the room.  
  
'I needed to talk to Chuckie anyway' Phil thought and started to look for his shoes.  
  
::":":"::"::"::"::"::"::":::":""::::"""::::::":::::":::::"::::::":":":":":":"::":::::"::::::"::"::"  
  
I know Phil's slime but at least he's guilty slime. 


	6. Dealing with the pain

Dill walked into his room with a small smile on his face he'd talk to his personal councilor for hours about his family, the cutting, school, the rape and the cutting, Miss Kelly the councilor had given him her cell phone number so he could call her if he got the urge to cut and she'd told him to do something creative when he thought about the bad stuff like writing or drawing something to help handle things until he was ready to tell his family and she wanted him to come in at least once a week.  
  
Which was fine by him. He put his knife in his closet to get it out of the way you know out of sight out of mind type thing.  
  
Maybe things could get better.  
  
===============================  
  
Phil was sitting next to Kimi on the floor in front of the TV on the couch behind them Chucky, Lil and Tommy were sitting and dropping popcorn on their heads laughing. Phil hadn't been able to talk to Chucky yet but soon..  
  
===============================  
  
Dill was working on a poem like Ms. Kelly had told him to but he didn't think it was to good.  
  
'Pain it never stops it eats you away  
  
I'm alone but surrounded  
  
Am I mad or insane  
  
You look so free standing there no scars covered in there love  
  
Brother, brother how can we be blood  
  
You are light  
  
I am dark  
  
Mother is your mother  
  
Pain is mine  
  
You take after father  
  
And I after death   
  
You are clean   
  
And I am anything but'  
  
Dill sighed at the paper he was writing the poem thinking about Tommy and it was depressing.  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
more to come soon 


	7. Pain meets shame

Kira frowned at the teenagers making a mess of her living room but said nothing as she headed over to the Pickles house. The BBQ was this weekend and they still hadn't disided where it was going to be no to metchen writing up the shopping lists, talking the older kids into coming, thinking up new games it would take all night.  
  
Didi opened the door with a smile as she ushered Kira into her home.  
  
"Good evening Didi" Kira siad,   
  
"Hey Kira, Betty and the Carmichels are here wheres Chas I thought he was coming?" Didi said.  
  
"Oh he was but we thought it would be best if he stayed and shapuroned the kids" Kira said, and Didi nodded that she understood.  
  
"How are Chuckie and Kimi any way?" Didi asked as they headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh they're good you know Chuckie's started seeing that Angelica girl" Kira said with a smile of pride.  
  
"Really wow I didn't see that one coming" Didi giggled.  
  
"Didn't see what coming Di?" asked Betty as they entered the kitchen.  
  
"Oh I didn't see Chuckie and Angelica geting together is all" Didi said grinning.  
  
  
  
On the staires Dill froze hearing those words it felt like his heart was riped out. His longtime crush and his couzin that was just wrong he turned and ran back upstairs.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))  
  
Phil paced back and forth he'd asked Chuckie to talk to him alone and now they were in chuckie's room.  
  
"So what's up Phil?" Chuckie asked from where he was sitting on the bed.  
  
"I I um well um uh look Chuckster if you found out someone was uh um hurting themself and and um uh um you did something that make it worse would you um would you tell someone that person was hurting themselfs even if you could go to jail for it?" he asked.  
  
Chuckie was frowning and looked deep in thought.  
  
"It dupins what did you do to this person?" he finely asked. Phil bit his lip and looked at the floor.  
  
"You can't tell anyone not even Tommy or Kimi Chuck" Phil said, Chuckie nodded.  
  
"I won't"   
  
"I raped no we raped them it was 4 of us" Phil said in same.  
  
"Oh fuck" Chuckie said "I don't know what to do who was she?"   
  
Phil paled alittle more.   
  
"It was a guy I don't know how it led to us you know but we were picking on him scaring him beating up a little bit then..." Phil trailed off.  
  
Chuckie looked sick.  
  
"Who was it?" he asked.  
  
"Dill"   
  
"What!?" Chuckie screamed now he looked kind of pissed to. "As in Tommy's brother? As in the little kid?"  
  
"Yeah" he whispered.  
  
"How was he um hurting himself" Chuckie whipster after he cooled off a little bit.  
  
"He's a cutter" Phil said. 


	8. Tommy sees to much

This chapter is for all you wonderful people who wanted me to keep it up and BigBad my beta 'Thank him for the right spelling ^__^  
  
Dil watched the ceiling over his bed as he drew his knife over his left   
  
wrist, not deep enough to kill him just enough to hurt. It felt like   
  
his   
  
whole world was crashing down on him. His long time crush was with his   
  
cousin, his brother had forgotten he was alive, his mom just worried   
  
about   
  
him, and his dad pretended he only had one son. He was nothing to no   
  
one.  
  
Dil lifted his knife and cut across his chest.  
  
Didi frowned, Dil hadn't come out of his room in almost 3 days and he   
  
wouldn't eat anything. All he seemed to do was sleep and lock himself   
  
away.  
  
"Tommy!" She called to her oldest from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Yeah mom?" Tommy said bouncing down the steps toward her.  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with your brother?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know mom. He's been acting weird for a while now. " Tommy   
  
answered.   
  
Didi had to agree her baby was strange to say the least and he scared   
  
her   
  
too.  
  
"Do you think you could talk to him hun'? I'm worried" Didi said   
  
honestly.   
  
She then brightened as Tommy nodded.  
  
Dil was crying again, laying naked on his bed, legs spred wide slowly   
  
cutting the inside's of his legs. That's what Tommy saw when he walked   
  
into   
  
the room.  
  
Tommy screamed at the sight of his little brothers body and what he was   
  
doing to himself. Faster than Tommy had ever seen Dil move the boy had   
  
his   
  
hand over Tommy's mouth, pleading with his eyes.  
  
"Don't tell." Dil whispered and Tommy could see the raw pain in his   
  
eyes.  
  
"Dil what the hell is wrong with you?" he whispered when Dil moved his   
  
hand.   
  
It felt like his heart had broke at the sight of his baby brothers   
  
body..The   
  
same brother he was supposed to protect.  
  
Dil grabbed his robe, which had been laying on a chair, and pulled it   
  
on.  
  
"I don't know. I'm really messed up Tommy." Dil sobbed as he sat down   
  
on his   
  
bed.  
  
Tommy sat beside his brother and hugged him close.  
  
"How long have you been..." Tommy took a deep breath "cutting your   
  
self?"  
  
Dil laid his head on Tommy's chest.  
  
"Almost a year" he whispered.  
  
Tommy squeezed his eyes closed 'He's needed me for that long and I   
  
didn't   
  
even notice there was a problem.' Tommy thought.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know it just... I don't ...it made me feel better" 


	9. Rage

It MAKES HIM FEEL Better?  
  
"Dil how can hurting yourself make you feel better?" Tommy asked tears in his eyes at his pained little brother.  
  
"I don't know Tommy it's like it hurts soooo much on the inside that it needs away out like when it hurts outside it doesn't so bad on the inside" he whispered softily "At least thats what my shink thinks it is, I don't know really I just sort of feel gross and icky like I'll be cleaner or better if I punish myself but other times it makes me feel worse I know it's wrong I want to stop Tommy but it all hurts so bad I want to die"   
  
Tommy felt sick, "Want hurts?" Tommy knew he didn't want to hear it but he needed to.  
  
"I.. I'm sorry Tommy your going to hate me" Dil sobbed, to stranded to clearly and too tired to care he must look stupid to his his big bro.   
  
"Dilly I could never hate you!" Tommy cried grabbing his little brother into a bone crushing hug and rocking him back and forth "Your my baby brother I'll always love you and that's a promise and you know I keep my word,"   
  
Dil sobbed "I get beatup at school and around the naiborhood, I..I 'sob' I got raped by these guys not, not long ago and Tommy I sware I fought I fought the best I could but I was to weak and there were so many I 'sob'"  
  
Tommy felt like a cold hand had just grabed his heart.  
  
"Who?" he said clamly, though he felt like he'd explode with rage. 


	10. A call

Ring, Ring.  
  
Chucky Fenster was sitting on his bed when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello"   
  
"Chucky oh god you have to help me" Dill sobbed in his ear threw the phone.  
  
"Dill what is it I'll do what ever I can" Chucky said haveing a falling feeling this was about the rape.  
  
"It's Tommy he's going to do something stupid ;sob' and it's my fault! I got hurt a while back and I told Tommy about it and he made me tell him who the guys were that did it oh Chucky he's going to KILL THEM!!"   
  
"Is this about the rape?" he asked softly.  
  
"...."  
  
"Dill, Phil told me I'm sorry that happened but is that what Tommy found out about?"  
  
"Yes" Dill sounded unatiuly calm now like he was shocked or something. "He's going to kill them all of them"  
  
"Would that be so bad?" Chucky asked before he could stop himself.  
  
"Please come over? Talk him out of it I'm scared he'd get himself thrown in jain" Dil said now back to the tears.  
  
"I'll be right over, I'll call Angie I'm sure she can help" he said think of ways to talk Tommy down.  
  
"But SHE CAN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS IT'S TO MUCH!" the boy sounded freaked out even more now.  
  
"We're coming she's your blood she won't care about this just you" he said and hung up. 


	11. A plea

Dill quickly pulled on a swet shirt and jeans as he fallowed his brother out of the house he'd just called Chucky but he couldn't stop his brother who was in full mother bear mode.

"Tommy please calm down" Dill said in tears now, he was glad his mom and dad had left while he and Tommy had been talking.

"Dill stay here, okay I don't want you in the way, kay" Tommy said as he got to the door.

"Tommy 'sob' please, I don't want you to leave 'sob' please" Dill begged,

"D please stop crying it'll be okay after I deal with those dogs" Tommy said and gave Dill a hug before walking out the door. Dill went pale Tommy was going to ruin his life and it was Dill's fault!

Hay I updated it was short but it was an update.


	12. Books

Dill couldn't take it he was standing in the doorway of his house dressed in a robe that had blood soked threw in spots, Tommy was standing on the DeVille's front porch kicking and punching the door yelling his head off for Phil to open up and his crush and disgusted looking cousin just pulled up in her Jag.

"Tommy chill before someone calls the cops" Chuckie said trying to pull Tommy away from the door with Angelica's help.

"No that Fucker hurt Dill" he growled.

Lil was looking out the livingroom window looking confused and upset.

* * *

Dill turned and ran back up to his room he was terrifed! He closed his door and started to throw his books against the wall tears pouring down his face.

It wasn't fair!

He got hurt now because he was weak Tommy was going to lose one of his oldest and dearest friends and maybe go to jail!

Angelica was the one to hear the bangs coming from Tommy's house.

"Let me go" Tommy said still trying to get to Phil.

"Shut up! Where Dill?" she snarled and all three stopped and looked to the house before running in to see what was going on and to check on Dil.

* * *

I updated! Cool huh? R&R pleaze 


	13. calling 911

Dill was crying hard as he grabbed his pocket knife.

Tommy, Chucky and Angelica ran up the stairs.

Dill looked at the knife. 'Why was he fighting it?' he asked himself.

'I don't want to die' Dill thought. 'but how do I stop cutting?'

Tommy got to Dil's door first. It was locked.

Dil cut the inside of his arm over and over.

He cryed as he watched the blood.

He was ruining his big brother's life!

"Dil open up!"

Angelica called 911 as Chucky and Tommy try to stop Dil's bleeding as the boy sobbed that he hadn't ment to cut so deep.


	14. thoughts

Angelica's P.O.V.

Angelica had never really liked Dill but he was family so when the doctor told her Chucky and Tommy that he may not pull threw it was a big blow to her. They had gotten him to the hospital riding in the amulance with the medics. There hadn't even been enuff skin on his arm for stiches. Chucky had called Angelica's aunt Didi at work and told her what had happened 'well that Dill was in the hospital' not why.

She was sure he couldn't bring himself to say it. She couldn't.

--

Dill's Thoughts

It was his fault all his fault. Tommy hurting. His fault. Him hurting his own fault. His family hurting. His fault.

--

Tommy's Thoughts

This was so bad Dil may not pull threw and It was all Tommy's fault! Dill had begged him not to go out there. He had begged, BEGGED! His big brother to stay with him but noooo. Tommy had to play hero.

--

Chuckie's P.O.V.

Tommy's really bad off too, he's been rocking and shaking for a while now since they took Dill back to the OR, Mr and Mrs Pickles aren't here yet and Angie is crying I kind of want to too. this is so bad!


	15. Angery

Didi was shaking as she drove the car toward the hospital Stu was panicing next to her. Chuckie had only said Dil was hurt and in real bad shape not how he'd gotten there. Was it her fault had she done something wrong? Oh why hadn't she gotten those parenting Pre-early teen books she'd seen that way she'd know what to do!

Tommy jumped to his feet when Dr. Carmicheal came out of the OR looking hagured.

"Tommy." She said looking a bit pale and very tired.

"Ma'am is he okay will he make it?" Tommy asked quickly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine now Tommy he needs a lot of rest for now though." The doctor said tiredly a boy she'd know his whole life was laid up in the hospital she'd had to mend his vains! She sighed.

"Where are your mother and father?" Susie's mom asked.

"Coming on the way whatever. Can I see my brother?" Tommy asked.

"No he can't have any visitors until I speak with your parents I'm sorry." The doctor said laying a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Yeah whatever." Tommy growled then stumped over to a seat. He was mad still mad at himself, mad at his parents for not noticing Dil's suffering and so very mad at Phil and the other fckers who'd hurt Dil.


	16. visits and arrestes

Tommy sat beside Dil's bed. Dil was in a coma after a blood transfusion and a lot of stitches the doctors said it was only a matter of time till Dil woke up that was a week before. The doctor had also found the scars from the rape and Tommy had told his parents what Dil had told him. Didi had cried. Stu had got really quite then walked off and hadn't come back to hospital since. Some cops had come to talk to him and they said they'd be back when Dil woke up.

"Oh Dilly." Tommy sighed. "What am I supposed to do now huh? If I had listened to you, you wouldn't be here."

Lil watched as her brother was forced into a police car Did and Stu had filed a report with the police as soon as Tommy had told them what had happened and the doctor had confirmed every thing Tommy had said. The police won't of had a case though since Dil was still in a coma and there was no evidence left on Dil's person to prove who had raped him so Lil had already called a lawyer while her mom and dad went to the court house to find out what they could do to get Phil out.


End file.
